The Battle of Oranos VI
by Omega Marine
Summary: My secound story and the first about my chapter rating is T for later blood and gore update chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the First Company

The battle of Oranos VI

I do not own any WarHammer 40k or anything belonging to gamesworkshop

It is the 41st millennia and the 1st company of The Swords of Ultramar Space Marine chapter is on a routine patrol mission of the planet Oranos VI. Everything was proceeding as normal when…

"Brother Captain, the scout squads have found evidence that the forces of Chaos may be operating on the planet" said a flabbergasted Brother-Sergeant Cassius.

"What, damn Brother-Librarian Lucius have you detected any sort of taint on this planet" asked Brother-Captain Tiberius.

"No, but if the scouts are right then a Chaos Sorcerer would be able to mask their presence from us and the local guardsmen. What did the find exactly Brother Cassius"?

"The three scout squads found 3 squads of Imperial Guard hung, drawn, and quartered with the eight pointed star carved into their foreheads the scouts moved back for they feared corruption".

"If I may interrupt, I will take the scouts, two tactical squads with flamers and purify the site we will then examine it for a short period of time" said Brother-Chaplin Titus.

"Very well take the two scout squads that came back along with Scout-Sergeant Barbarus and cleanse the area, but take Brothers Magnus, Gallus, and Bitus as your body guards" said Tiberius.

Titus then took his bodyguards and other forces west to the site of the murder. Half way they met the remaining scout squad who had remained behind. Titus still had some doubts and hoped his men could handle the forces of Chaos and what ever else that they might find there.

"Scout-Sergeant Barbarus what did you find at the site exactly" asked Titus?

"We were scouting ahead of the company as ordered. 3 squads of scouts with sniper rifles. I was in command of the group and was at the front when we came to the site. We had been hiking for 40 minutes strait over the hard rock when we came to a small crater. There the three guardsmen squads were dead save for one who said to us"…

Please I know you have to kill me but listen to what I have no need to tell you. The three squads you see hear are all that remain of the troops of the 506th Venraland sent here to protect the new colonies. Most of the guardsmen fell under the sway of Chaos very quickly and some time ago. Members of the Black Legion led by a Chaos Sorcerer Coralin and thousands of cultists with traitor guardsmen attacked our landing bases. All three are now under Chaos's control. Please destroy them the one garrison that is the weakest is to the south-west. Please make the destruction of the 506th count, I beg of you avenge our souls".

"He then died and we sent a Vox message to Brother-Sergeant Cassius who got the message to the Captain" finished Barbarus.

"And you trusted that guardsmen word even though he could have been corrupted?" asked Titus.

"Not fully but we do know that the garrison he spoke of is only 40 complete and could be easily captured and should be captured soon if we are to push Chaos from this world".

"Relay the Guardsman's message to the Captain, if he agrees then the rest of the first company will be transported down and we will push Chaos off this world.

Hello everyone cricket, cricket, cricket okay well this is my nest story so reviews are welcome suggestions as well this will hopefully get longer but sometimes I don't feel like writing a whole lot also see if you can guess the ancient culture which the space marine names are from- Omega Marine: For The Emperor


	2. The Attack

Battle for Oranos VI

Chapter 2

I don't own anything except my chapter-Omega Marine

"Please avenge our souls uh".

"That is all of the message Brother-Captain", stated Brother Seius

"Hmm the 'routine patrol mission' has become slightly interesting, send word to our Battle Barge "The Fist of Ultramar" to drop the rest of the first company, also send messages to our home world of Serenity for elements of the 9th and 10th companies to deploy here as reserves", declared Tiberius.

"Understood Captain, what of Titus's request to march against the local Traitor Guardsmen garrison".

"Once the rest of the 1st company is planet side we will march against the garrison. Recent scans show only 3,000 cultists there but without proper fortifications and the lack of real soldiers we should be able to defeat them easily."

After three hours of waiting for troops as well as the return of Titus and his men the 1st company was ready to move but first battle plans had to be made.

"What is our plan of attack Brother-Captain?" asked Lucius.

"Tactical squads and scout squads will move up the center. Following behind them will be Vindicator and WhirlWind artillery tanks. The tactical squads will defend them while the scouts get into sniping positions to take out any cult leaders, without them their moral will crumble. Finally the Landraiders and Terminators will move in to assist the tactical squads following them will be assault pack marines who will jump over the enemy and attack from behind", said Tiberius.

"A worthy and workable strategy Captain I shall inform the men of the plan", stated Brother-Sergeant Cassius.

"When do we begin the attack?" asked Titus

"Tomorrow after the morning prayer"

The 1st company marched out the next morning and continued to march for about 1 hour before they came in sight of the garrison. From afar it looked the same as any Imperial garrison but as they got closer they saw horrible sights of Chaos and runes of Chaos scratched into the walls. Soon however the front squads charged and the battle was joined and all became Chaos.

"To me my brothers to me", yelled Brother-Sergeant Claudius. He was leading 2 tactical squads as the first had lost their sergeant. They were part of the first wave and the cultists were falling by the hundreds.

"By the Emperor Ahhhhh"

The voice came out of no where but the owner was Battle-Brother Quintus. Claudius turned around to see a Bloodthirster of Khorne cleaving a path through friend and foe alike. Adorned atop it's head on one of its horns was Quintus his blood flowing out of him. The Bloodthirster then lowered its head and charged Claudius, he then knew no more.

"Damn, by the throne can anything go as planed", yelled Brother-Sergeant Barbarus.

"What is it Brother", said Tiberius.

"A Bloodthirster has appeared out of no where and the left flank is faltering at the sight".

"Feth, this was never noticed by our scans how did this…"

"Wait Captain listen"

"What, wait it sounds like drop pods!"

At that moment 2 drop pods of the 9th company came screaming down right on top of the Bloodthirster. The first ripped its tale off a second before the second came down right on the top of its head. The blood and brains were spread all over the field and flamers purified anything that was touched by it. With out their leader the cultist soon routed and some were captured. Total the causalities were light. The Space Marines lost only 13 and 7 were wounded. 2,700 cultists were killed their bodies burned, 20 were taken in as prisoners and the rest fled into the mountains.

Many hours later.

"We will use this garrison as our base of operations. As soon as the remaining troops of the 9th and 10th companies arrive we will cleanse the taint from this planet, agreed" stated Tiberius.

"We are all in favor of this plan but there are still some questions that remain, how did cultist with out any real training summon a creature as powerful as a Bloodthirster? Second why is Chaos here this planet has no value but they fought so hard to control it. We also don't know what faction of Chaos that we are fighting here?" asked Brother-Librarian Lucius.

"These questions can not be answered now but we will continue to fight for the Emperor and we WILL cleans Chaos from this world that is all I need to know.

Thank you N.Kage for guessing the culture I got the names from. Anyway please review I always like it when you do. But thanks to some new bullshit from the admins I can't respond to reviews on my story.-Omega Marine "Our Blades Bring Death"


End file.
